Blue Fire
by ShillpaK
Summary: Follow a young dragon and see what kind of mischief she gets into when she meets the famous dragon of Berk, Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

We used to live in fear of them. But we depended on them to to survive. Well, not really, but it just made life a whole lot easier.

Life of a dragon is hard, at least, it used to be. Not until that one day. That one day when the humans came to use with food, and didn't try to hurt us. Of course, in fear, we attacked them, but they did not attack back. I do not remember much of the time when Erica found me. I was little, and it was blurry. But then something happened. Erica returned from battle one day, and her knee was scraped. In an effort to help her, I just simply licked her wound, like I do to mine (her tongue is far too small to do it herself), and then after that, her words began to make more sense to me, and less blurred, and she started to understand me more. It was like our lives began connected, not like that it already wasn't.

I could always talk to other dragons, but they didn't really want to talk to me. I do not understand. Most of them just screech around all day. They never just stop and think, well, not long enough that I can finish a sentence. Training with Erica was always a thrill, but never an adventure.

Erica always takes me on walks through the woods. Most of the things I find entertaining are found here. Like squirrels, and rabbits, and deer; anything that is edible. Erica is so nice, but too modest. Whenever I offer to share, she always refuses, and claims that she is full. They girl is stick thin; she could use some more food. That's how most of my walks go, but this one was different.

Erica could tell something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what, exactly. And obviously, I couldn't tell her. It sounded like pain. It smelt like blood. It felt like despair. I needed to go find it out, but Erica demanded for an answer.

"Blue Fire, calm down", she said.

_Pain, blood, despair!, _was all I could think. My body was going in a rage. In fear that I might hurt Erica, I took off. But the last thing I thought was, _I'll be back. _

I remember Erica telling me the history of how humans and dragons became allies. I never paid attention though. Apparently, it started in a village called, Serk, Clerk? Something like that. The pain seemed to get worse as I got closer. I wasn't sure if it was because I was on the right path, or if it was getting worse. I flew for about two hours, although it wasn't a big deal for me. I've flown worse, with more weight put on me.

I finally reached a wood on another island. It smelt like dead fish (not that I had a problem with that). I heard growling in the distance. It sounded low and powerful. It scared me. I was a fairly small dragon compared with a regular dragon. The smell of blood drew me to a dead deer. It looked bitten in to. I looked around. There was no one around. Instead of approaching it, I sat up on my hind legs, and twitched my ear. If Erica was here, she would know what to do. Suddenly, I was slapped right off my pose. It felt more like scratch. All I saw was a black, almost like a branch just came and swatted me. It hurt, and I could see that it had ripped right through my scales. In pain. I attempted to get up, put this time, I was tackled. I tried squirming out of the hold, but every time I did, my cut hurt more and more. From the shock, my vision had gone a blur. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was looking at a pair of bright yellow ones right back.

**I really hesitated in writing this, mostly because I got the idea from looking at the How To Train Your Dragon 2 trailer. It is out on YouTube, although it's just as helpful as Iron Man 3's trailer. But we do find out that Hiccup is probably around seventeen... and he can fly. Tell me in a review if you want another chapter, I really don't care if it's one person or fifty. I just want to make you happy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Angrily, I kicked the dragon off me, no matter how the pain. I looked down to inspect my wound.

"Thanks a lot", I mumbled. It was right under my front leg, making it hard for me to tend to.

"I'm sorry".

"What?"

"I'm sorry", said the dragon. I gave a confused look at the black dragon.

"You can talk".

"So can you".

"I know, but I've never met a dragon that could talk", I said.

"That's a shame", he said calmly. "But I'm really sorry about that scratch. I've never seen you before. Where are you from?"

"The island of Hysteria", I said suspiciously. "I came here because I heard a noise of pain". The black dragon lifted his front leg. There was a huge gash on it; swollen and bleeding.

"That was probably me. I'll take you to the village", he said.

"I can't fly with this wound", I said doubtfully. My head felt like, so I laid on my stomach.

"Neither can I". His tail swirled around to his front. Instead of there being two wings, there was one, and a fake red one. I got up and walked closer to it. I curiously poked at it with my paw.

"What... is that?" I asked.

"I lost my tail wing a long time ago; my rider made this so I could fly again, but it only works of he rides me".

"I see", said Blue Fire. I rested her head again. The black dragon saw my exhaustion.

"Let me carry you", he said, gesturing to his back.

"I'll walk", I said.

"It's take all night if you keep resting like this", he said again. I sighed and climbed on his back as he got ready to run.

"What is your name, by the way?" asked the black dragon.

"Blue Fire".

"Toothless. Nice meeting you". I rested her head on toothless back. Surprisingly, the ride was smooth, despite the fact that Toothless was carrying another creature on his back, and had an injured led. As I rode, she started remembering those conversations that I had with Erica. She did remember saying something like the first dragon to ever be rode on couldn't actually fly without it's rider. Was it Toothless?

"Toothless, where have you been?" called a voice. It seemed farther away. I had my eyes closed, for my head did not feel right.

"Hiccup!" he called back, but to him it probably sounded like "AARRRRRHHHH". I could feel a small thump as he landed. I slowly slipped off his back, but laid my head down again.

"Toothless, who is this?" asked Hiccup.

"This is Blue Fire", he said. Knowing that Hiccup wouldn't understand, I lifted my head so he could see my collar.

"Blue Fire, huh?" said Hiccup. "Toothless, help me get her inside, I think she's hurt".

"You think?" said Toothless. If I wasn't so tired, I could laugh at that.

* * *

Hiccup's home was nice; it smelled like fish, and mostly, Toothless. The strong odor came from Hiccups bedroom. It was a large room with a tiny bed, and a big nest. I guessed it was for Toothless. I never had something like that back in Hysteria. Most of the dragons there were to big to fit into homes; normal homes at least. Erica's father was no chief. Toothless dragged my into the room, put my down, and heated up the large rock bed with his fire. Then he dragged me to the bed as I rested. The heat felt hood on my back as I rolled over so Hiccup could look at my wound. It hurt a bit as he tried to tend to it, by I merely paid any attention to it as I fell fast asleep.

**Sorry all the chapters are so short; this is an hard thing to write about! I've never written anything like this and I am really excited! Tell me what you think by writing a review. I love to read them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had passed, and all I could think about was Erica. She must be worried sick for me.

After my wound had moderately healed, Hiccup took me to the training cage. He said that there were other dragons like me there. I was mostly excited because I could get to see Toothless. I hadn't seen him since the day he brought me here. Hiccup said he slept in the stables, since I slept inside. I hoped he didn't mind. The cage looked more like prison. There were other dragons there, accompanied by other teens around Hiccup's age. Hiccup was tall, and looked scrawny, but at the same time, didn't. I don't know how to explain it. There was another girl; Astrid. She was a pretty blonde girl, and as soon as she saw Hiccup, she ran up to him and kissed him.

"And who might this be?" she asked, stroking my nose. I nuzzled her her hand. She giggled.

"This is Blue Fire. Toothless found her hurt near the cove".

"Aw, that cute! I think Toothless has a little girlfriend!" she laughed. If I could, I would roll, my eyes. A

As we entered the cage, it started to intimidate me more and more.

"It's okay, Blue Fire", Hiccup soothed. The dragons already practicing started backing up. An old rusty man limped up to me. He was missed a leg, and a hand.

"Blue Fire, this is Gobber", said Astrid.

"Aye, this is a strong one, she is. Let's see why they call you Blue Fire".

I felt nervous, like I was doing a performance. I wished that no one cared, but it seemed that Hiccup had spread the word about me. In the corner of my eye I could see Toothless smirking at me, or at least he seemed to be. His face could easily change into a cute, cuddly dragon, to a vicious, barbaric beast. They set up a small obstacle course for me.

"Okay, Blue Fire, all you"-

I sped past him, not wanting to listen to what he had to say. They had these back in Hysteria, and I always aced them. I jumped over the Claws of Death, jumped through the Hoop of Death, and shot down the enemies with my fire. When I finished, I jumped to Hiccup excitedly, wanting him to pet me and congratulate me, but all I saw was a expression of awe.

"Wow, Blue Fire, you're deadly", he said. He saw my wagging tail, and stoked my nose. "Good girl, Blue Fire, good girl". I now see Toothless's face of jealously. Ha. "You think you're ready to fly". I spread my wings, but felt something hit it. I looked to my right to see Toothless rolled over, with a, _what the fuck? _expression on his face.

"Sorry, not", I said proudly.

"You can't even fly yet".

"You under estimate me", I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was great, Blue Fire", said Astrid, hugging my nose. I remember Erica used to do the same. If only I could go back. But where would go? I had too far, and I can't remember where I came from. _You'll find a way back, _I thought.

"Nice job, Rookie", said Toothless. He bumped into me playfully.

"What makes you think I'm a Rookie?" I asked. Hiccup led me and Toothless out of the cage, along with Astrid and Stromfly.

"Here in Berk, you are", he said.

"What makes you think I'll stay?" I asked.

"Because of me?" he teased. He led us to the edge of the cliff. I looked at the drop below. It was nice and steep. I spread my wings, and felt the wind brush against them.

"Help!" I heard. Another scream shook my ears. I looked around, confused. Who was that? Oh no, Erica!

* * *

**Toothless - **

Suddenly, Blue Fire rose in a fury.

"Blue Fire, what's wrong?" I asked in a panic.

"It's Erica, she's in trouble!" Hiccup climbed on me, and Stormfly tagged along. Blue Fire raced across the sky, leaving a heat trail as she flew.

We followed behind her, but she seemed to wanting to get faster and faster. That's why they called her Blue Fire.

We arrived in a mountain, filled with smoke.

"Oh no", I heard her say. She swooped down.

"Erica! Erica", she called.

"What happened here?" asked Astrid.

"Ambush", said Hiccup. "Everyone's either dead, or taken prisoner".

"Dead?" wept Blue Fire. I saw her was she buried her face. That panicked looked was gone, and replaced with a broken heart.

I ran up to her. "Blue Fire, no, listen, we're going to find Erica and bring her back to you. _I'll _find Erica and bring her back to you. I promise", said. She raised her head and looked directly into my eyes, not saying anything. I laid next to her, and wrapped my tail around her body (she was that small) to bring her closer to me.

"I'll find her", I mumbled. I pouring rain started to hit against the mountain.

* * *

**Still on Toothless - **

It had started to snow at Berk, although it was only October. Blue Fire told me in Hysteria, it never snowed. Hiccups father had sent troops everywhere to find out where the people had gone, or, what exactly happened to them.

Hiccup had built me a small bed in the shed for Blue Fire, while I got my own bed back.

I saw Hiccup in the dining hall one day with his friends, writing in a book. Curious, I went up to him and sat next to him. I sat still, for I wanted him to draw me. Hiccup always drew me. I saw him looking up and down from his notebook, when I realized what exactly he was drawing. Snoutlout used a shield to make a small light so Blue Fire was trying to catch it. I looked at Hiccup's drawing. He used a lot of color to draw her. Her skin was blue and purple, and her eyes were a bright green. She looked much like me, but smaller. He was trying to draw her with her wings spread out, but they remained blank.

"Hey Toothless, can you help me buddy? I need Blue Fire to extend her wings so I can draw them", said Hiccup.

"Did you figure out what kind of dragon Blue Fire is?" asked Fishlegs.

"Definitely not one I've seen before, but she does resemble something close to Toothless". I perked my ears up. Resembled to me? Blue Fire sleepily rested on the ground. I took up the challenge. I sneaked up her to and started tugging on her folded wings. She woke up surprised.

"Toothless, what are you doing? Stop chewing on my wing", she mumbled.

"Oh no, it actually tastes kind of good", he said sarcastically. "Hiccup wants to draw your wings, so open them up", he said.

"Ha, well tell him I said good luck", she said. She sat up on her hind legs and spread her large wings. Not only were they purple and blue, but there was some sort of vine luck design engraved on her wings. I couldn't help but marvel at them. I fell back on my back and just stared up at them. Hiccup sat next to me and started drawing out.

"Well, this might take a while", he said.

"I'll give you moral support", teased Astrid sitting next to him.

"Aw, look at Toothless. He likes her", said Tuffnut. I growled at him to say shut up.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day examining and stalking Blue Fire, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I think Blue Fire is a Night Fury", said Hiccup at dinner.

"Yeah right", I said, but it probably sounded more like a sarcastic laugh.

"No, I'm not kidding, Toothless. She seems to be exactly like you, except the fact that she is smaller, and more colorful, is because she is a girl".

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We need a test drive", said Astrid. After dinner, Hiccup hooked me up to self control wing. I had broken it at Christmas, because really, I decided that I never really wanted to fly without Hiccup, but I guess this was an exception. I flexed the wing.

"Here you go, Toothless. Ready to fly?" he asked. I roared. We started at the edge of the cliff. The only other time I had seen her fly was when we traveled to Hysteria, but it was really foggy that day. Today, it had not snowed, so the sky was crisp and clear.

We started at the edge of the cliff. Blue Fire started with a jump just as I just started to fly. I felt faster now that I didn't have to carry the weight of Hiccup, but apparently, I wasn't fast enough. Blue Fire raced in front of me, leaving a beautiful trail of blue and purple fire behind her. Her decorated wings glistened with the sun.

_A Night Fury, huh?_ I though. Every year during the winter, the dragons go to an island to mate. I was never very interested of having kids of my own, but maybe I was just really young. When I first met Hiccup, I was around ten years old, and not quite full grown. And the fact that I've never really met another Night Fury made it hard to even think about it. But here one was, flying right in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Toothless sneaked into the barn with some dragon nip in his mouth. He found it very hard to restrain himself from rubbing his back on it, but since Blue Fire had never had dragon nip before, he decided to get some for her. The barn was cold, and still. In the darkness, he saw an eerie blue light. He got closer to it, he put the grass down.

"Blue Fire", he whispered. She moved slowly. She had her tail wrapped around her. The ground was cold. He nudged her slowly, like he does with Hiccup. She mumbled slowly. He nudged her again, harder, and again.

"Toothless, stop that", she mumbled, her eyes partly opened.

"I got something for you", he said. "Remember when I told you about dragon nip?"

She got up and sniffed the grass for a second, and poked it with her paw, curiously. Toothless twitched his ear. She suddenly fell on her back, rubbing her scales against the grass, spreading her wings wide. Toothless laughed. She got up and laid down on her stomach. Toothless lit a small fire and patted it down to lay next to Blue Fire.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I though you needed company", he said. He got closer to her.

"I miss Erica", she mumbled.

"I would miss Hiccup too if he were gone", said Toothless.

"Why did he name you Toothless, anyway?" she asked. He opened his mouth, which was bare of teeth, then suddenly, white sharp bones came out. Toothless licked his lips. "It sounds like a name you would name your stuffed bear".

"Don't bears have teeth?" asked Toothless. Blue Fire laid back, remembering Erica had a stuffed bear.

"They'll find Erica", she said comforting her. "I know they will".

"Who's they?"

"Hiccup's dad".

"Don't you know his name?"

"I never bothered to learn it". There was a long silence, as Blue Fire tried to re figure her thoughts.

"Erica calls me Blue", she said.

"Would you like me to call you Blue?" asked Toothless.

"Very much", she said. Toothless nudged her a little bit. She didn't move. She felt the comforting feeling of sleep overwhelm her. She snuggled next to Toothless. She was so close to him, that she could feel his heart beating. It was unusually fast. She made his heart beat faster. Lovely.

"You can't do that?" he asked. Blue Fire shook her head.

Blue Fire laid her head sleepily on Toothless's as she dozed off, with only Toothless's small breaths and the falling snow outside.

* * *

Blue Fire felt stupid lying there awake as she watched


End file.
